


Yuri!!!! on AU's

by JustAnotherFanfictionWriter



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Gay, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Story Collection, Tooth Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 22:19:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8865529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherFanfictionWriter/pseuds/JustAnotherFanfictionWriter
Summary: A collection of stories that are AU's for Yuri!!!! on Ice. Each AU will be listed in the title (as well as the parts if there are more than 1 part to a story). Each story will be edited and re-posted (since I don't typically edit before I post), so there will be changes to the stories. Make sure you check back to see! Rating changed to T for some violence that will be described (just to be safe).





	1. Little Mermaid Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is unedited. 2 things: 1.) The break in this story indicates a perspective change. 2.) I'm not using Yurio's nickname because in this au, it wasn't given to him (yet...?)

                The ocean was still and calm as Victor stared out from the boat. He sighed dreamily, watching the water glimmer in the sunlight. He glanced behind him when a foot collided with his back.

                “Hello Yuri!” He called out, smiling at the child behind him.

                Yuri frowned, folding his arms. He blew the blonde hair out of his eyes and glared at Victor. Victor simply chuckled and looked back out at sea.

                “Kicking your elders will get you in trouble, little kitty.” Victor purred.

                Yuri growled at him.

                “Will you stop calling me that?” Yuri snapped.

                “You are training to become a nobleman.” Victor ignored him, “And a nobleman does not kick his elder.”

                Yuri frowned and joined Victor, staring out into the sea. He tried to find what Victor was looking at, but eventually he gave up and leaned against the boat.

                “You don’t act much like a noble.” Yuri frowned.

                Victor chuckled.

                “I act like a noble when it counts.” Victor replied calmly.

                Yuri glared at Victor, but soon looked at the captain of the ship. Victor glanced back at the man as well. He was speaking to the crew members. They looked nervous. Victor stood up and put his hands in his pockets, smiling at the men.

                “What exactly is going on, fellas?” Victor asked, smiling.

                The men glanced over at Victor, before wincing. The men turned to the captain of the ship. The captain sighed and pointed at the dark clouds to the east.

                “That storm is bad. It’ll take us a while to turn around. We’re debating just hunkering down for the night.” The man explained, “But it’s none of your concern.”

                Victor nodded, staring at the clouds. They didn’t look too dangerous to him, however most of the storms he had experienced were on land, safe in his castle. He glanced at Yuri before walking back to the ledge of the boat. Some of the other nobles had heard the exchange, and glanced around nervously. Victor heard their nervous whispers. Victor frowned and stared into the water, wondering what it would be like to live down there.

                “What are you thinking, old man?” Yuri asked.

                “I’m just concerned about what is going to happen.” Victor replied, “This party will be ruined by weather. Hopefully we just have to go below deck.”

                Victor pouted, simply to get a rise out of Yuri. And, of course, it did. Yuri fumed at Victor, about to yell. He glanced and saw his grandfather, though, and stopped.

                “It won’t be ruined.” Yuri said calmly.

                He strode away, head held high. Victor snickered at the child, and stared back out at the ocean. He hoped not.

                The clouds had come in, however everything seemed to be fine. The storm dumped some rain on the boat, but nothing was too serious. When the sun went down, the party truly began. People were laughing, dancing, and music was playing. Victor danced with a few women, but he soon got bored. He tended to mingle with people who chose not to dance, like himself. One man he found particularly interesting, yet something about him screamed danger.

                It was a friend of the captain’s, who joined them on the ship. He spoke of mythical creatures, including mermaids. Victor had never heard of those kinds of creatures. Yet, he eavesdropped on the conversation, sipping on champagne.

                “They’ll sing for you.” The man said, “And when they get you out to the water they drag you down to the depths and drown you.”

                “And how would _you_ know?” Yuri snapped.

                “My men were killed by them.” The man replied calmly, “I survived because I made earplugs.”

                Yuri laughed at him, causing a few women who admired him to do so. Victor smiled politely at the man.

                “What did they look like?” Victor asked.

                The man glanced up at Victor. He winced.

                “They were beautiful creatures, my lord.” The man replied, “Long, flowing hair. Perfect bodies.”

                “Pretty voices?” Yuri taunted.

                “Yuri.” Victor spoke sharply.

                Yuri winced. The women looked at Victor, eyes wide with shock.

                “You actually believe this old fraud?” Yuri asked.

                “I’d like to believe.” Victor replied politely, “However I can’t say if they exist or don’t exist. I have never seen one.”

                Victor saw how a few of the women swooned. The man nodded to Victor nervously.

                “Don’t let their beauty fool you, though. They feast on the flesh of men.” The man warned.

                “Do all oceans have them?” Victor asked.

                “I don’t know.” The man replied, “I do know this; they come only for sailors.”

                Yuri snickered again and wandered off, taking a small posy of women with him.

                “Why sailors?” Victor asked, his eyes wide with interest.

                “I don’t know.” The man replied calmly.

                Victor watched him, frowning slightly. He had hoped the man had an answer, but Victor supposed this was the best he was going to get. He was excited to think about mermaids, and how they existed. He wondered if he was going to be able to see them.

                Victor was dragged out of his thoughts when he heard Makkachin barking at the side of the ship. Victor came over to his dog, kneeling down and peeking out to where he was staring. Makkachin poked his head out of the boat and barked at something, making Victor laugh.

                “You’re always such a silly puppy.” Victor cooed at his dog.

                The dog looked back and wagged his tail. The dog poked its head back out and wagged its tail again. Victor knelt down to stare out of the ship, resting his hand against the wood.

                A large wave slammed into the side of the boat. All of the passengers stumbled when it did. Victor, however, lost his balance. He tried to cling to the part of the boat he had his hand on, but he reacted too late. His hand slipped off of the wall. He and Makkachin fell towards the ocean. Victor grabbed his puppy as they landed in the water. Victor kicked his way up to the surface, and took a deep breath. He struggled to swim towards the ship.

                “You idiot!” Yuri called from the side of the ship, “Just let the damn dog go!”

                “He can’t swim!” Victor called back, “He’ll drown!”

                “Hold on, Sir!” One of the crew members called, “I’ll find something to get the dog up with!”

                Victor saw something on the side of the ship. He watched the figure. It looked like a human. Victor wondered why a human sat on the side of the ledge. Victor was struggling to tread with Makkachin, however he was determined to not let his dog go. Victor was thrilled to see a rope with a buoy attached to it. It landed close to him, and Victor was able to swim and grab it, gently putting Makkachin on it.

                “Be careful when you bring him up, please!” Victor called out.

                The crew frantically pulled the dog up, as the dog barked at Victor. Before Victor could as his dog what was wrong, he felt a tug on his ankle. He was dragged underwater, without being able to take a breath in preparation. Victor tried to kick off his assailant, however it proved futile. His lungs screamed for air as he was brought deeper.

                He was smacked in the chest by something, causing the air he did have to be released. On instinct, Victor tried to take a breath. He swallowed water, coughing and trying to breathe again. But, again, he only breathed water in. He was drowning. Whatever held his ankle let go suddenly. Victor tried to swim up to the surface, but black spots began appearing in his vision. The last thing he saw was a young man, with beautiful brown eyes.

                The next thing Victor remembered was waking up, breathing slowly. He heard the sounds of the ocean around him. He felt solid ground below him. How did he get here? Victor slowly sat up, his head foggy. He coughed a couple of times, the taste of salt water still fresh in his mouth. Victor frowned. He saw someone duck behind a rock before they could be seen. Victor cocked his head.

                “Hello?” He asked the rock, “Who are you?”

                The figure didn’t move. Victor frowned. The figure’s shadow was clear, so Victor knew the person was still behind the rock.

                “I can see your shadow. No need to be shy!” Victor called out.

                His eyes widened as he saw the figure poke their head around the corner. Victor slightly recognized the eyes from before. Victor smiled at the man.

                “You!” Victor said, “You’re the one who saved me!”

                The man winced, creeping back towards the water.

                “Oh…but the water is cold, isn’t it…?” Victor asked, frowning.

                The man didn’t respond. His black hair was slicked back because of the water. Victor felt his heart skip a beat when the man looked up at him.

                “I—.” The man started to speak.

                He was interrupted by a dog bark. Victor glanced towards where he heard the bark, and smiled. Makkachin came charging towards him, leaping onto Victor. Victor laughed as he tumbled to the ground, glancing back at where the man was. The man was gone. Victor frowned.

                “What are you looking for, my lord?” A servant asked.

                “Nothing.” Victor sighed.

* * *

 

                All of his life, Yuuri was told to never interact with human males.

                “It is a woman’s job to hunt the men.” His father told him, sternly, “We hunt those pesky women who try to claim our seas.”

                Females sailing the seas were rare. Yuuri knew that. He spent most of his time swimming around, and practicing his song. Each merfolk found their own song to seduce sailors with. Each song was different, and appealed to the same kinds of men or women. However, the few times Yuuri had tried to seduce women into the sea, none came. He was embarrassed by his song. It was…different from the others.

                Yet, as he explored he couldn’t help but become entranced by one ship in particular. He had seen it several times before. He had learned from the others that it belonged to a king who lived nearby. The king was old, and his son was going to take over soon. They didn’t dare sing to that ship. Yuuri always wondered why. But, he avoided the ship as his father instructed.

                This time, however, he couldn’t. The ship had stopped along Yuuri’s usual route, and he became curious. Yuuri poked his head out of the water, and stared at the most beautiful human he had ever seen. Perhaps it was the sunlight and the sky making him seem more handsome than he was, but the man had impeccable features. His icy blue eyes stared out towards the sea, a way from Yuuri. The man’s silver hair seemed odd, but it flowed nicely in the wind. Yuuri felt his heart skip a beat when the man nearly looked at him. He ducked back under the water before he could be noticed, however.

                _How can someone like that exist?_ Yuuri asked himself, _He is pure perfection!_

                Yuuri took a deep breath before forcing himself to swim away. He wanted to stay and watch the man all day, though. And, as the day progressed, the only thing Yuuri could think of was the man he’d seen. The slight curve of his lips as he smirked out into the distance. The icy blue eyes staring out into the sea. Yuuri couldn’t help but imagine what they would look like staring into his own.

                Yuuri made the resolve to visit the ship again, if it was still there that night. When the others had settled in for the night, Yuuri told his father he would be going out.

                “You’re old enough to swim out whenever.” Yuuri’s father replied, “Just don’t do anything foolish. You are going to be king one day.”

                Yuuri nodded, his heart pounding. He swam away as fast as he could, knowing his father would be bewildered at what he saw. Yuuri found his way back to where the ship was, and made a small noise of excitement when it was still there. Yuuri poked his head out of the water, but he couldn’t see the man. There was music and laughter coming from the ship. Yuuri brushed his hair back, to get it out of his eyes, and swam to the ship. He found little indents, to create a ladder leading up to the ship. Yuuri pulled himself up, wincing when he finally got to the top. The ship had a small ledge around where the fence was, which he used to sit on as he watched the people.

                Yuuri scanned the ship to find the strange man. He saw the man, smiling and laughing while holding a woman, and moving in a circle. Yuuri felt a pang of something. It was a bitter feeling in his stomach. Jealousy, perhaps? Yuuri stared down at his dark blue tail, flipping it. He would never be able to participate in that with this. Yuuri noticed, though, that his tail was becoming dry. Yuuri took a sharp, small breath.

                He was told to never allow his tail to become dry. A few of his friends had told him he would die if he did. Yuuri almost pushed himself back into the water, but he noticed they began to separate. Yuuri felt no pain as his tail shifted into two legs. Yuuri blinked in surprise, wiggling his newly acquired toes. He didn’t know what they were. Yuuri stared back at the party, sighing softly. If he stayed out of water he could do…whatever they did.

                “That was a lovely dance, Victor.” The woman chuckled.

                Dance…? Yuuri watched as Victor chuckled. He blushed when he saw the man smile.

                “You’re welcome, my lady.” Victor said.

                Yuuri watched as the man danced with a few other women, seemingly bored each time. Yuuri saw him make his final bow, and watched the man lean against the boat. Yuuri’s heart jumped when he did. The man could fall! Yuuri noticed a fluffy brown thing watching him. The thing looked like a seal, but with curly hair. The thing had floppy ears, which pointed out when it noticed him. The thing walked over to where Yuuri sat. Yuuri ducked his head, trying to hide himself. The thing made a loud noise.

                “Go away!” Yuuri hissed at it.

                The creature only seemed more interested in him, moving from its position to stare out at Yuuri from the break in the fence. The thing moved an appendage around its rear end. It stuck it’s tongue out and panted.

                “Go away!” Yuuri hissed again, motioning his hands to try and get the creature to leave, “You’ll attract someone!”

                The creature made the same noise. Yuuri jumped again. This time, he heard someone walking over. Yuuri tried to plaster himself to the side of the ship.

                “You’re always such a silly puppy!” He heard Victor say.

                Yuuri’s heart skipped a beat. The…puppy made the same noise. Yuuri jumped slightly. He could see the creature from the corner of his eye. He hoped Victor didn’t see him. Yuuri held onto the boat, his grip tight. He tried to hide himself more as he saw Victor leaning out of the ship. Part of him wanted to dive out of his hiding spot and push Victor back onto the boat.

                When the impulse passed, the wave was knocked with something. Yuuri’s eyes went wide as he saw Victor, and the puppy, fall from the ship. He watched as Victor grabbed his puppy and held on tightly, crashing into the ocean below. Yuuri was frozen for a little while. He wondered if he should jump in and save Victor, or if the man would come up on his own. Before Yuuri made a decision, he saw Victor pop up from the water. He looked to be struggling with his dog, but he was swimming.

                “You idiot!” Someone called from the ship, “Just let the damn dog go!”

                “He can’t swim!” Victor called back, “He’ll drown!”

                Yuuri smiled sympathetically. He remembered his seal, Vicchan. He had saved it from a net when it was a pup, and yet it had gotten caught in it again a year ago. Yuuri almost got caught in it too, trying to rescue the poor thing. The seal had drowned by the time Yuuri got it free.

                Yuuri was brought out of the memory when he saw Victor staring right at him. His eyes went wide again, and his breathing nearly stopped. Victor squinted his eyes at Yuuri. Yuuri’s heart skipped a beat. Victor was treading the water awkwardly, and looked away from Yuuri after a while. Yuuri saw a red and white ring get tossed into the ocean, and he saw Victor smile. It landed close to him, and Victor swam to it. He placed the puppy inside, getting it settled in order to be pulled up.

                “Be careful when you bring him up, please!” Victor called out.

                Yuuri watched in awe as the thing was brought up on a rope. Yuuri looked back at Victor, to see that he was tugged underwater by something. Yuuri’s eyes went wide, and he dove into the ocean without a second thought. Yuuri saw his father dragging Victor down by his foot, and how Victor fought to get him off. Yuuri was unable to speak as his father hit Victor in the chest, causing the man to lose the air he had. He watched as Victor began to drown.

                Yuuri swam to his father and pushed the man aside, glaring at him. Yuuri’s father watched angrily as Yuuri came to Victor. He saw Victor, his beautiful man, close his eyes slowly as he passed out. Yuuri, panicked, picked him up.

                “What are you doing?” Yuuri’s father yelled.

                “Don’t kill him!” Yuuri shouted, starting to swim away.

                “We eat mankind. They are all evil.” Yuuri’s father growled as he swam next to Yuuri.

                Yuuri knew that land was to the north. He was heading west. Yuuri turned around and kicked fiercely, going as fast as he could. He only had a few minutes before this man was really dead. Yuuri swam as fast as he could until he saw the shallow water. He gasped, and got caught in a tidal wave. Yuuri held Victor close as the two crashed onto the beach. Yuuri winced, flopping towards the beach. He awkwardly dragged Victor with him.

                Yuuri laid Victor down on the beach, watching him. His eyes were filled with fear. Victor wasn’t breathing.

                “Yuuri, get back here. You’ll die up there.” His father ordered.

                “No…” Yuuri whispered, his eyes tearing up.

                His beautiful man was dead. He was sure of it. Yuuri gently touched the man’s cheek, trying to see if that would wake him up. It didn’t. The man wasn’t breathing. He gently picked the man up, and held him close. What was he going to do?

                “Please wake up.” Yuuri sobbed softly.

                He was crying. Yuuri couldn’t help it. He couldn’t stop the tears that came out of his eyes. And, as if by magic, the man began to cough and choke in Yuuri’s arms. Yuuri pulled him back, gasping. He wiped his eyes and placed a hand on the man’s cheek. It was getting warmer. The man coughed a few times, spitting out water from his lungs. Yuuri would have held him more, but someone grabbed his tail. Yuuri tried to fight back, but he was dragged back into the sea.

                “Men are dangerous!” His father snapped once they were safely below the water, “So you stay away from them!”

                “I love him!” Yuuri yelled in his defense.

                “You don’t know him.” His father growled.

                Yuuri pouted. He tried to fight his father, but he was dragged away from the beach. Yuuri wiped a couple of frustrated tears from his eyes, and eventually stopped fighting his father. He swam back home.

                The next morning, though, Yuuri snuck out. He made his way to the beach, hiding behind a rock. He peeked out to see if Victor had woken up. Victor still lay there, unconscious. However, a few minutes after the sun was up, the man woke up. Yuuri smiled. He watched as the man slowly sat up, coughing a few times. Yuri the man would see him.  Yuuri ducked behind a rock before Victor could see him. He held his breath.

                “Hello?” Victor asked, “Who are you?”

                Yuuri didn’t move from his hiding spot. Yuuri closed his eyes. What was he going to do?

                “I can see your shadow. No need to be shy!” Yuuri heard Victor call.

                Yuuri glanced over at his shadow. It was true. Yuuri almost groaned at himself. Yuuri peeked at the man shyly, allowing himself to be seen.

                “You!” Victor said, “You’re the one who saved me!”

                Yuuri winced. He’d hoped the man didn’t remember him. Yuuri lowered himself in the water, to hide his tail more.

                “Oh…but it’s cold, isn’t it…?” Victor asked, frowning.

                Yuuri didn’t know how to respond. He looked away from Victor. Yuuri glanced back at Victor after he found the words he wanted to use.

                “I—.” Yuuri started.

                He heard a familiar sound. Yuuri jumped. He saw Victor glance at where the noise came from. He saw Victor smile. Yuuri smiled sadly. He would carry that memory everywhere he went. With a pained sigh, Yuuri flipped back into the ocean. He swore to himself he would never see Victor again.


	2. Little Mermaid Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part is unedited.

                Victor had thought a lot about the man he’d seen in the ocean a long time ago. He thought about how shy, and yet handsome the man was. Victor had a hard time finding someone to marry because of this. His father was pressuring him into marrying someone, yet he found he could not. No human was as beautiful as the man he had seen.

                The words of the sailor came back to mind, about mermaids. Had Victor met one? It was impossible for him to say. Victor hadn’t seen a tail. Makkachin yipped on his chest, wagging his tail. Victor smiled down at Makkachin, patting his dog.

                “You always know when I’m getting lost in thought, don’t you?” Victor purred at his puppy.

                Makkachin panted. Victor glanced over at Yuri when the young man stormed into the room.

                “Hello Yuri!” Victor smiled.

                “There are some people causing a disturbance.” Yuri snapped, “The guards have been trying to find you for an hour!”

                Victor frowned. He hadn’t heard the guards calling him.

                “What’s it about?”

                “Hell if I know, old man.” Yuri spat, “But they’re annoying me. So go check it out.”

                Victor chuckled at Yuri and gently nudged Makkachin. Makkachin jumped off of Victor, allowing him to stand up. Victor made his way through the castle, listening to reports from his guards as he walked.

                “The old sailor…Sir, he has someone trapped in a glass cage.” One of the guards told him.

                “Oh?” Victor asked.

                “He’s causing a disturbance. But the thing he has… it isn’t normal.”

                Victor sighed as he got outside. He saw the old sailor, shouting to the town full of people. Victor was amazed that he hadn’t heard all of this commotion before.

                “I told you they were real!” the man screamed.

                Victor’s eyes fell on the glass cage sitting next to the man. Inside, someone familiar pounded at the door on top. The man’s eyes were frantic. Victor’s eyes widened as he watched the case.

                “I told you all!” The man screamed again.

                “Shut it!” Yuri snapped, “We know you just—.”

                “Open the case!” Victor shouted.

                The people, and the old sailor, fell silent. Victor sighed, pulling his knife out of his sheath. He walked to the case and shoved the knife in-between the glass lid and the container, forcing it up. When he got it slightly up, he grabbed the book that sat on top of the case. He put it inside, to allow air to come into the case. The man inside took a deep breath, relieved at his new air. Victor gently placed his hand on the case, staring at the man inside. He only noticed the rest of the man’s body when he shifted awkwardly.

                The man had a beautiful dark blue tail. It shimmered with specs of green and purple. Victor couldn’t take his eyes off of the tail, until he looked back up into the man’s brown eyes. Victor flushed and coughed a couple of times, standing upright.

                “Sir, you are creating a disturbance.” Victor spoke sternly, “I demand you release this creature back where it came from, and you leave immediately.”

                The sailor looked at Victor and shook his head.

                “Do you know what happens when you get a tear from one of these things?” The sailor asked.

                “No. I don’t care.” Victor spoke coldly, “This is a living creature. He deserves to live out in the wild, where he came from.”

                “If you get a tear from this thing, it will cure death itself!” The man screamed.

                Victor frowned.

                “This man is a living thing. He deserves to live where he belongs.” Victor snapped.

                Yuri came over to the cage and poked it twice. The creature inside winced, causing Yuri to jump back.

                “They…are real…?” Yuri whispered.

                The man watched Yuri and smiled. Victor smiled softly when he stared at the creature.

                “You’ll see!” The man shouted, “I’ll bring my wife back. Then you’ll all see!”

                The man snapped, and two of his men grabbed the glass case. Victor’s heart quickened, but he clenched his jaw. He watched the sailor carry the creature away. Victor closed his eyes after a while.

                “Are…you going to let him take the…mer…thing?” Yuri asked.

                “No.” Victor spoke softly, “However there isn’t much I can do right now.”

                “Unless that creature is being tortured.” A man spoke softly.

                Victor glanced at him. It was Lord Christophe, one of Victor’s closest allies. He leaned up from the wall and winked at Victor.

                “If you let my men track him, I can see where they’re bringing the poor thing. We could let you know in a few days’ time.” Chris told him.

                Victor nodded, trying not to show how relieved and happy he was.

                “Thank you. I want no harm to come to that creature.” Victor told him.

                With a nod, Chris turned on his heels and walked away. A few women swooned as he shot them a smile and wink. Victor rolled his eyes.

                Yuuri wasn’t able to put into words how happy he was to see Victor again. He’d wanted to see the man for a whole year. It was a painful one. Yet, this was…less than idea. He had been captured while he sang, surprised that none of the group had even been entranced by his song. He was put in a glass cage, and it was full of water. Yuuri wanted to change, but he found that after a while it was getting harder to breathe. The case was sealed off completely.

                Yuuri began to pound on it uselessly after a while, trying to get it open. He was more than relieved when Victor came and wedged it open, allowing him to breathe. Yuuri took a few thankful breaths, now that the water had some sort of oxygen. He stared back at Victor when he put a hand on the case. Victor watched him, his eyes filled with emotions Yuuri couldn’t describe. They made his heart pound and his cheeks flush. Yuuri found his position uncomfortable, so he flicked his tail to try and move it. Of course, it didn’t work, but it dragged Victor’s eyes away from his. Yuuri regretted it, but found that he liked Victor admiring his tail more.

                Yuuri watched Victor’s eyes scan his tail with a sense of pride. Most didn’t like how simple his tail was, and how generic it looked. In comparison to his sister’s and younger brother’s, at least. Each one of them had a tail designed after a specific fish in the sea. Except for Yuuri. He had a normal looking tail. It often allowed him to go around without people thinking he was royal. Of course, when the tail caught the light, people could see that it was indeed different from theirs. Yuuri felt his heart singing when Victor locked eyes with him, but frowned when Victor flushed and coughed twice. Victor stood up.

                Yuuri could see Victor’s lips move, but he couldn’t read or hear what Victor said very well. Yuuri watched the sailor stare at Victor. The sailor spoke, and Yuuri watched Victor. After a while, he gave up trying to hear what each of them were talking about. He instead turned his attention to a young boy, with blonde hair covering one of his eyes. The boy approached his case, and poked it once. The THUD that radiated through the water caused Yuuri to wince. The boy jumped back. Yuuri couldn’t help but smile at him. He looked confused. Yuuri heard the sailor speak loudly, and noticed two men come and grab his case. He moved onto his stomach nervously, and stared at Victor as he was carried away. Victor watched, his expression hard to read. Yuuri frowned, and rolled onto his back, staring at the sky.

                He hadn’t seen a forest before, but they wandered into a deep one. Yuuri’s eyes darted from tree to tree, studying the new and strange creatures. He didn’t know how to explain what he saw. He didn’t know if he could. There were many small, fluffy creatures that could swim through the air. They were…sky fish, he called them.

                Eventually, Yuuri was put down. The sailor knelt down and stared at him. Yuuri glared at the sailor. The sailor spoke to him, but Yuuri couldn’t hear what he said. The man allowed his men to stop for a while, before snapping to get their attention again. Yuuri was picked up and carried off again, frowning slightly.

                As they progressed, Yuuri became more and more nervous. He couldn’t put his finger on it, but something was wrong. Yuuri noticed something as he came up to it, that made his heart drop.

                His father had told him of a mad sailor, who built a tree to torture their kind. He would string them up and leave them to die. Yuuri saw this very tree—a few skeletons lying on it. It was believed, however, that the man who created it was killed several hundred years ago by his father. Still, the location of the tree _could_ be found, by those who tried hard enough. The man ordered his men to put Yuuri down. The man popped the lid off of the glass structure. He pulled Yuuri up.

                “Let me go!” Yuuri shouted.

                “So you can speak.” The man grumbled.

                He brought Yuuri over to an open pit, and placed him inside. Yuuri noticed there was water inside. He was on a branch where the sunlight came in. Yuuri’s wrists were tied to a tree branch. He was out of the water enough to where his tail would dry out, but he was in the water enough to prevent in from transforming. He tried to pull his tail out, and rest it on the ground. The hole seemed to close up around his tail, though. He couldn’t pull it out.

                “Inside is a kind of magic seaweed. It clings onto anything that goes inside the hole.” The man snickered, “You’re not pulling your tail out.”

                Yuuri frowned. If he couldn’t get his tail out, maybe he could attract someone to help. Yuuri closed his eyes and sighed, starting his song from the beginning.

                “You won’t seduce me into letting you go.” The man growled at him.

                Yuuri ignored him and continued to sing, pressing his eyes together tightly. He hoped it reached someone’s ears.

* * *

 

                Victor and Yuri were a day behind Chris’s scouts. Victor was feeling too nervous about leaving the creature to sit and wait for directions. Makkachin was sniffing out the path for them graciously, though the dog was no bloodhound. Eventually, Yuri and Victor were forced to stop for the second night in a row.

                “We’ll never find them.” Yuri pouted.

                Victor was going to respond, but he heard something. It was faint, but beautiful. The more he listened, the more entranced he became. He wanted to find the source of the music. It sounded like a voice of some sort. Victor only realized he had begun to walk when Yuri called after him. Victor found that he couldn’t stop. He was attracted to the voice. He wanted to see the creature making it. He wanted to know what kind of sweet sound it was.

                Victor walked until he saw the figure making the sound. It was the creature from before. Victor rushed to him, clasping his cheek. The singing stopped when Victor touched him. The man was deathly pale, his skin dry. Victor noticed how tired he looked. His breathing was labored. Victor cupped the man’s face, shaking his head.

                “What did they do to you…?” Victor asked him.

                Victor wanted to kiss him then and there, but he noticed how the man’s wrists were tied to the tree. Victor wasted no time, pulling out his knife and cutting at the ropes.

                “What are you doing?!” The sailor asked suddenly.

                Victor ignored the man as Yuri stepped in between them. Yuri kicked the man in the chest.

                “What the hell were you doing?!?” Yuri shouted.

                Victor got one of the creature’s hands free. The creature wrapped it around his neck immediately. Victor frantically worked to get the second rope cut off.

                “I’m getting tears from this thing!” The man shouted.

                “By torturing it?!” Yuri snapped.

                Victor was faster, and a little careless, when he got the other rope untied. He allowed the creature to sink into the water slightly, to regain some color. He pulled with all his might, and eventually pulled the creature out of the hole. Of course, it led to the creature falling on top of him. He didn’t mind too much. Victor sat up and placed a hand on the creature’s back, as he stared at Victor.

                “My wife…” The man whispered.

                “Killing another creature won’t bring her back!” Victor snapped at the man.

                Yuri and the sailor stared at Victor in shock. The creature nuzzled itself into Victor.

                “He’ll eat you alive.” The man warned.

                “No, he won’t.” Victor growled.

                When he looked back, he noticed the creature lacked a tail. Instead, the creature was nude. The creature seemed to have no concept of this, except for when Victor blushed. Victor nervously took off his coat and draped it over the creature, before picking him up. Victor glared at the man.

                “I don’t have the manpower to arrest you.” Victor said, “If I did, I would. Now.”

                The man swallowed nervously.

                “I want you gone.” Victor growled, “If I ever hear you are in my kingdom again, I will hunt you down.”

                The sailor watched Victor as the man wandered off. Makkachin wagged his tail as he watched the new friend, yipping at Victor. Victor spotted some of Chris’s scouts, and sighed at them.

                “If he doesn’t leave in the next…” Victor paused to look at the creature.

                The creature was still pale in his arms, but had some more color now that he was out of the water completely. Victor nodded, as if deciding for himself.

                “Three seconds, arrest him.” Victor finished, glancing at a few more, “And it would be lovely if you guided us home.”

* * *

 

                Yuuri had never seen a castle so large. His underwater palace was a decent size, but he had the whole ocean to explore and live in. People watched them as they came inside, which made him nervous. Victor proudly carried Yuuri past the guards, though, and into a bathroom. Victor placed Yuuri down at the edge of the tub, and turned on a faucet.

                “Do you understand what I’m saying?” Victor asked him softly.

                Yuuri blushed. The way he spoke made a chill run down his spine. Yuuri blinked, remembering he was asked a question.

                “Yes.” Yuuri answered quickly, “I…can.”

                “I didn’t know you could speak!” Victor called out, smiling.

                He threw his arms around Yuuri. Yuuri blushed again, hugging him in return.

                “You’ll need to return home soon, then.” Victor stated dryly as he held onto Yuuri.

                “I could stay here.” Yuuri replied.

                Victor chuckled.

                “Your singing was beautiful.” Victor sighed.

                Yuuri blinked. He didn’t think…

                “I was entranced by it.” Victor chuckled, “I think that’s what the old man meant when he said they would seduce sailors into the water.”

                Yuuri blushed and tried to hide his gasp.

                “You were…entranced…by _my_ song?” Yuuri clarified.

                “Yes.” Victor pulled Yuuri out of the hug, holding his arms, “I was.”

                Victor’s eyes had some sort of curiosity in them. He glanced behind Yuuri and turned the faucet off, letting Yuuri slip into the tub. As if on cue, his tail returned. Victor smiled at it.

                “Nobody has ever been…seduced…or entranced by my songs.” Yuuri frowned.

                Victor smiled.

                “I guess I was your first then!” Victor exclaimed.

                Yuuri watched Victor and smiled.

                “I’d say we’re even now.” Victor spoke gently when he sat on the side of the tub.

                Yuuri blinked.

                “Even…? Even how…?” He thought aloud.

                “You saved my life.” Victor told him, “When I was going to drown.”

                Yuuri had never forgotten that. It was a moment that changed his life.

                “And I saved you, from drying up.” Victor answered, leaning close to Yuuri.

                Yuuri flushed. He didn’t know what to say, or how to respond to Victor.

                “I wish I knew your name, pretty thing.” Victor sighed.

                “Yuuri.” Yuuri spoke too quickly.

                Victor laughed. He cupped Yuuri’s cheek.

                “You entranced me from the moment I saw you, and I never even knew your name.” Victor sighed, “Is this fate?”

                Yuuri felt his heart melt. Victor laughed at him and pulled him into a hug, rather than kiss him. Yuuri sighed in disappointment, but hugged Victor anyway.

                “I think you should return home every once in a while.” Victor said, “But…I would love for you to stay here.”

                “Of course.” Yuuri smiled.

* * *

 

                Victor was more than surprised when Yuuri presented a ring to Victor. Yuuri had a blush that was unmistakable, and his eyes shone with a light Victor had never seen before.

                Yuuri had spent the past few years living in both Victor’s castle, and in the ocean. Victor had invited Yuuri and his father to all the gatherings he had, however Yuuri was often the only one to show up. He always looked tense and awkward, but felt more at home when he was next to Victor. Of course, Victor had to stay by his side or he would drink too much champagne.

                Yet, Victor had noticed something in the past year. If he interacted with women who were potential suitors, Yuuri would get a look in his eyes. He tired his hardest not to show it, but he did. He was upset. Victor knew that.

                “I think this is a human tradition.” Yuuri frowned, “It’s…er…”

                “Are…” Victor took a deep breath, trying to hide his smile, “Are you proposing to me?”

                “I…er...” Yuuri mumbled.

                Yuuri stared into Victor’s eyes. Victor had admired how much Yuuri grew while they stayed together. Yuuri was barely able to talk to anyone except for Victor, and even then Yuuri stumbled over his words. He hid his face often, and tried to be as small and quiet as possible. Yuuri would hardly ever sing. Victor had seen how confident Yuuri was growing, though. He was coming out of his shell. And, he would sing occasionally.

                “Y…yes.” Yuuri decided, “I am. I want…I want you to be mine. Forever.”

                Victor chuckled, picking up one of the rings.

                “Won’t your father be angry with this?” Victor asked him, looking up at him.

                “I don’t care.” Yuuri sighed, “I just…don’t want to live without you.”

                Victor nodded, taking Yuuri’s left hand. He slipped the golden ring onto it.

                “Then, I will marry you Yuuri.” Victor said.

                Yuuri cocked his head as Victor handed him the other ring, and gave him his left hand. Yuuri found the ring finger and slipped it on.

                “Does this mean…we’ll be together…forever?” Yuuri asked.

                “Yes.” Victor smiled at him, “It does.”

                Yuuri practically jumped onto Victor, pulling him into a tight hug. He only pulled away from the hug to kiss Victor. Victor’s eyes widened, as Yuuri’s lips pulled away from his tentatively. Victor studied Yuuri, pulling him into another kiss after a while. Victor’s lips danced over Yuuri’s. Victor chuckled to himself when he felt Yuuri’s legs start to give out. Victor wrapped his arms around Yuuri to keep him up, while they kissed.

                “Gross!” Victor heard Yuri call out.

                Victor pulled out of the kiss and stared at Yuri. He chuckled, as Yuuri stepped back from Victor. Victor took Yuuri’s hand tightly.

                “I want you to make an announcement to the kingdom; tell them I will be married within the month!” Victor pointed at Yuri with his free hand.

                Yuri stared at Yuuri.

                “You’re going to marry the fish?” Yuri frowned.

                “Yes.” Victor spoke before Yuuri could respond to the insult, “Do you have a problem with this?”

                Yuri scoffed and turned on his heels. He left the room, his arms folded.

* * *

 

                Yuuri cuddled next to Victor as he read, Makkachin resting his head against Yuuri’s lap. Yuuri smiled at him. The dog’s tail wagged when Yuuri smiled at him.

                “I’ll have to choose a successor, unless you want to adopt a child.” Victor spoke idly.

                Yuuri jumped, and stared at Victor.

                “You’re…not that old.” Yuuri said, “Do humans stop being kings early?”

                Victor looked up from his book, smiling softly.

                “No, but usually by now I would have a child.” Victor replied, “I wonder who I should name…?”

                Yuuri frowned, pretending like he was thinking. He already had an idea on who it should be.

                “Yuri.” Yuuri said finally.

                Victor stared at Yuuri, squinting. He then nodded, as if getting it.

                “I think he would be a good king when he’s much older.” Victor smiled, pecking Yuuri on the cheek.

                Yuuri had never been this happy in his life. He remembered how honored he felt when his father came, and preformed their traditional marriage for the two of them.

                “Be happy in this life, Yuuri.” His father had told him.

                Yuuri closed his eyes, smiling.

                “What are you thinking about?” Victor asked him.

                “Nothing.” Yuuri sighed.

                He rested his head against Victor’s chest, listening to the man’s heartbeat. Yuuri began to sing softly, closing his eyes. He felt Victor’s arms wrap around him as he sang, which only gave him more incentive to. This moment was the best he’d ever had, and he never planned on letting it go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the kudos and amazing comments! If you have any suggestions for other AUs, leave them in the comments!


End file.
